Various methods and systems for investing in commodities are possible, and particularly, methods and systems may determine of a stable index price and permit the use of a commodity as an investment for financiers and permit the holder of the commodity to generate capital to develop the commodity.
Many investors choose to invest in commodities as a hedge against inflation. In order to make commodities investment more secure, many financiers prefer to invest in an indexed commodity. The index gives a composite representative price based on the price at multiple suppliers. This allows the investor to invest in the commodity without being exposed to local instabilities in the markets.
Particularly, fresh water, being an essential and irreplaceable commodity that is becoming scarcer, is a very desirable commodity for investment. Furthermore, investment money is also needed for building plants for acquiring, purifying and distributing water. On the other hand, the market for water is strongly affected by local factors and prices vary wildly from place to place. Also temporally, supply and demand for water may vary very wildly due to short-term events. Prices of water in the USA are from 0.16 to 1.35 usd/m3 in Germany 1.80 usd/m3, in Finland 0.50 usd/m3, and 4.00 usd/m3 for desalinated water in Saudi Arabia. Thus in order to invest safely in water an investor needs additional protection.
In many water rich areas, water is not developed and squandered because although water is a very valuable commodity, water has no market value and cannot currently be sold, exploited or used as security for loans. Therefore water holders (e.g. regional governments or landholders having water resources) often choose to develop industries that provide quick profits even when these industries destroy valuable water resources. If a world water market were developed, water resources would become a valuable asset useful as for guaranteeing loans and this would encourage improved protection of water resources. Furthermore, developing a water market would make it possible for water holders to generate investment capital necessary to develop water resources.
A major problem in developing an integrated market for water is connected to the highly regulated nature of water as a commodity. The political and economic importance of water limits the potential of trade as a policy tool to mitigate water scarcity. National and local governments use exit fees, fixed taxing and progressive taxing of water on one hand, and subsidization of water on the other hand to protect local water supplies or encourage water intensive industries (like agriculture). Having a wide range of prices (e.g. 0.16-4.00 usd/m3) and exit fees (e.g. 0-70% in different provinces in Australia), and tax rates (e.g. 10-50% progressive tax and 30% subsidization for agriculture in Israel), no one has been able to build a stable international market for water.
This has created a situation in which, although fresh water is recognized as a commodity by the European Court and although fresh water is an essential commodity with limited supply and increasing demand (and thus a desirable investment [for example see the article “Inventing Water's Future” published by Forbs.com Jun. 19, 2008 by William Pentland]), and although there is a great need for investment capital to develop water resources [for example see World Water Council, World Water Forum Task Force on Financing Water for All, Report 1, by Paul Van Hofwegen, 2006] no one has been able to build a stable investment instrument for water. There is no integrated world market for water as there is for publicly traded commodities like wheat, corn, oil or gold. There is no investment instrument based on water price (S & P using 50 companies value). There is no public trading of a water index or water futures or water as a commodity on any major stock exchange.
There is thus a widely recognized need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have an investment instrument for water that is based on a stable free market price.